


It's Easy and Free and Keeps Getting Better

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tries to convince Jensen they should sleep together. Jensen is not so sure that's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy and Free and Keeps Getting Better

"Misha thinks I'm an awesome lay," Jared says, putting his tray of food down onto the table. He flops down next to Jensen with a satisfied grin, close enough to be all up in Jensen's space. 

"You slept with Misha?" Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Jared says. He makes a face, then adds, "Ew. He's a nice enough guy, but just, no. Not my type."

"Then how could he possibly know anything about your, uh, performance?"

Jared gives him a look. "Performance? Really, Jensen?"

"Shut up," Jensen mutters. He pushes an olive to the side of his plate with disdain, and looks at his salad suspiciously. 

Jared reaches over, spears the olive with his fork, and pops it into his mouth. "To answer your question, Misha said it's something he can tell. And he thinks I'm really good in bed. A bit on the wild side," he explains, chewing. "You're more vanilla. _Boring_."

He draws the last word out, lips curved up into a smile.

"Well, Misha is an idiot," Jensen says, and bats Jared's hand away when he tries to steal more of Jensen's food. "Eat your own."

"Spoilsport," Jared says. "You know, it's probably stuff like this that makes people think you're no fun in bed."

"I'm plenty of fun," Jensen protests.

Jared cocks his head to the side, studying him, and Jensen tries not to squirm under the close scrutiny. 

"Care to prove it?" Jared asks. There's a glint in his eyes that Jensen knows means nothing good, and he scoffs.

"How? You want me to give you references?" he mocks. "Want to call my exes and interview them?"

"You'd probably tell them what to say. And I'm not sure exes are neutral authorities that can be consulted on such a delicate matter," Jared replies. 

"I don't need to tell people who have slept with me to say nice things about me. Because I'm _not_ boring."

Jared frowns. "Hmm, I'm not sure I believe you. Misha was right about me, after all."

"Sure," Jensen says sarcastically.

"Anyway, if you really want to prove to me you're good, we should have sex," Jared says, looking smug. Like the idea is _brilliant_. 

Jensen is pretty sure his face is the perfect mixture of shock, amusement, and disbelief. "Yeah. No," he finally says. "I think not."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be a horrible idea?"

"Because you know you're actually not good in bed," Jared concludes.

"No, because we're best friends and co-stars," Jensen says. "And because I don't have sex to disprove completely ridiculous theories that Misha made up."

With that, he resolutely turns back to his lunch. He spies another olive in his salad, and with a sigh picks it up and drops it onto Jared's plate.

+

"You know, I think you could actually really benefit from sleeping with me," Jared says casually later that day, sprawled out on the couch next to Jensen. They made it home from set at a decent hour for once and are watching random TV to unwind. Or Jensen, at least, is trying to unwind. Jared is apparently still trying to figure out how to talk Jensen into sleeping with him.

Jensen groans. "Not this again."

"No, really. I'm serious," Jared argues.

"Fine, enlighten me, Padalecki. How could I _benefit_ from sex with you?" Jensen asks, deciding to play along. 

"Well, you'd get laid."

"Yeah. Or, I could just go out and find someone to hook up with if I wanted to get laid, and spare myself all the complications."

"What complications?"

"Do I have to go over all the reasons why sex with you would be a horrible idea again?" Jensen asks.

Jared sighs. "See, but this is where you're wrong," he says. "It wouldn't be complicated. And let's face it, Jensen, you never go out and hook up with someone. You work all day, and you spend your time off at home, being an old, grumpy man who has no sex life."

"I have a sex life!" Jensen protests, and Jared gives him a look.

"When was the last time you got laid?" 

Jensen opens his mouth to answer, then snaps it close again when he actually has to think about the question. "So it's been a while," he huffs. "Everyone goes through a dry spell."

"It's not a dry spell. It's more like a completely parched spell, Jensen," Jared says seriously.

"Jesus Christ, okay," Jensen admits, because Jared has a point. "Doesn't mean sleeping with you is the solution."

"But it is. We're both single and work hard, so we don't really have time to meet people. And I'm awesome. You'd have _fun_ , Jensen – do you even remember what that's like?" 

"Fuck you," Jensen says, a bit miffed.

"Exactly," Jared replies, grinning. Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Jared," he scolds.

"Jensen," Jared mimics. He turns into Jensen, reaches out for him, and settles his hand on Jensen's hip. Jensen thinks about pulling away, but part of him is curious, excited even. His protests aside – and yes, he is really sure this is a totally horrible idea – his stomach swoops a little. Jared touches him all the time, but not like this, his hand palming his hip possessive and full of intent.

"Come here," Jared murmurs, tugging Jensen in.

"Jay, I really don't think we should..." Jensen starts.

"Shh. One kiss," Jared coaxes, and his lips cover Jensen's before he can reply.

It's _good_. A bit awkward, their positions a little too wrong to make the kiss smooth, but Jared certainly knows what he's doing. He takes his time, slow but firm, languidly licking his way into Jensen's mouth like he has no hurry, and it doesn't take long before Jensen feels himself relaxing into it. And fuck, Jensen has missed this. He hasn't kissed someone in forever, and it's been even longer since he's been kissed like _this_.

Jared eventually pulls away with a few, sweet kisses, and smiles at Jensen. "Still think it's a bad idea?" he teases.

"Yes," Jensen replies. "It'll ruin out friendship, which in turn will ruin the show, which will ruin our careers. And when that happens – when, not if – I will make use of my right to tell you 'I told you so' for the rest of our lives."

"Hmm, okay," Jared says, and pulls Jensen into another kiss. Jensen goes without hesitation.

+

Sex with Jared is not what Jensen expected.

Not that he'd really given it much thought, but with the way Jared built the whole thing up, Jensen expected it to be hard and fast and maybe a bit dirty.

It _is_ dirty, the way Jared opens him up with his tongue, getting him all loose and wet with spit. It's enough to get Jensen over the edge before they even get to the main event, coming all over himself without his dick being touched. 

But there's nothing hard and fast about sex with Jared. He lays Jensen out on the bed, kissing and touching and exploring. Jensen is used to being in charge – not that he's never bottomed, but usually he prefers being on top – but it's kind of exciting to hand the reins over to Jared. 

And Misha was absolutely right; Jared definitely knows what he's doing.

By the time he pushes into Jensen, Jensen is hard as a rock again, breath coming out in quiet, hitchy moans that Jared silences with kisses. He's big, stretching and filling Jensen just right, sliding in and out with perfect precision.

"God, you feels so good," Jared murmurs, breath warm and wet against Jensen's cheek. "Jensen."

Jensen can't do more than let out muffled whimper in return, tightening his legs around Jared's waist. He twists his fingers in Jared's hair at the back of his head, tilting his head to catch Jared's lip in another kiss. 

They come almost at the same time, Jared moaning Jensen's name and Jensen clutching at Jared desperately.

+

Bad idea or not, it's absolutely worth it whatever outcome this whole thing will have.

There's some unspoken rule between them to keep things professional on set. But the second they get home, all bets are off. 

Jensen backs Jared up against the fridge while they wait for pizza to be delivered and blows him. Jared fucks him over the kitchen table, jeans around their thighs. Jensen rides him on the couch, a game on in the background. They fuck in the shower, slippery tiles almost making them fall; against the sink, facing the mirror while Jensen thrusts in and out of Jared languidly; on the porch swing in the backyard; a couple of times in the hallways when they don't make it to one of their bedrooms. They share beds most night now, naked bodies entangled.

"Misha was so fucking wrong about you," Jared says one Sunday morning, head resting on Jensen's chest.

Jensen is running his fingers through Jared's sweaty hair absentmindedly, and hums under his breath. "Told you so," he replies, shifting a little under Jared's weight. Jared's come is cooling on his stomach, sticky and disgusting, and Jensen really doesn't want to get out of bed ever again.

"He was totally right about me though, right?" Jared asks, resting his chin on Jensen's chest and starting up at him.

Jensen tugs at his hair in reply and grins.

+

Thirty-six days after they first had sex together, they make-out on the couch, a movie playing in the background, and it doesn't lead anywhere. It starts out all intense and promising, but then they slow down, kissing softly.

By the end of the movie, Jared is yawning and Jensen's eyes feel heavy. Jared presses a final, gentle kiss against Jensen's lips, and murmurs, "Let's go to bed."

Five days later, Jared is on his way out the door to go grocery shopping. Jensen says, "Bye, baby," without thinking, and Jared kisses him goodbye.

A week later, they're taking the dogs for a long walk, and there are no other people around, and somehow they end up holding hands halfway through.

Jensen has had casual arrangements like this before and he knows this is where things will start going bad. Lines will get blurred, feelings will become confusing, Jensen will stupidly fall in love and get his heart broken. It's how his life works.

The smartest thing would be to end whatever is going on between them, but the selfish part of Jensen isn't ready for it. Not when things have been so damn good between them.

+

"You're quiet today," Jared says, voice barely more than a whisper. He kisses Jensen's jaw, his arms around Jensen tightening for a moment, and murmurs, "You okay?"

"Just trying not to burn the burgers," Jensen replies without looking up from the barbecue, flipping them over one by one.

Jared sighs, letting go of him. "I'll go get the salad," he says. "Want another beer?"

"Sure," Jensen says, shrugging.

"Jen," Jared says, hesitating. "You're okay, right?"

Jensen finally looks up, Jared's voice so unsure and worried. He gives him a small smile, hoping it looks genuine. "I am," he says. "Just a little distracted."

 _Just apparently a little bit in love with you_ , he thinks. It's nothing he can't get over, can't deal with.

"Okay," Jared says and returns the smile. "I'll be right back."

Jensen nods his head, and watches him leave. Despite his attempt to reassure Jared, Jared must not have believed him. He's fidgety during dinner, keeps touching Jensen's hand and arm, leaning in for small kisses. He's extra affectionate for the rest of the night, and he holds Jensen close when they fall asleep in bed together.

+

Jared wakes Jensen up with breakfast in bed on their next day off, kissing him on the cheek while handing him a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says with a bright smile, and Jensen frowns.

"Is something up?" he asks, looking at the tray laden with food. Toast, eggs, bacon, orange slices. 

"No, nothing. Just thought we should start the day right," Jared says. "And then I thought we could go play golf and later I could take you out to dinner. Steakhouse, maybe."

"You hate golf," Jensen says.

Jared shrugs. "It's not my favorite sport, but I don't hate it. And you haven't played in a while, right? I thought you might like it."

"It's not my birthday," Jensen says slowly.

"I know," Jared replies, smiling. 

"Okay. Then what's with the special treatment?"

Jared shrugs and rips off a piece of toast. He puts it into his mouth and chews slowly. "I don't know what's going on, but you've been off all week," he says. "And I thought we could do some fun stuff together, is all."

"Jared."

"I don't like it when you get all quiet and mopey."

Jensen exhales slowly and sets his coffee down. "Sorry," he says.

"Don't apologize. Just...it's not something I did, right?"

"Of course not," Jensen says quickly. "I've just had some stuff on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Jensen says, because he really doesn't. "I'm fine, I promise. You don't need to do stuff for me to cheer me up."

Jared sighs. "What if I want to?"

"Guess I can't stop you then," Jensen replies and gives Jared a small smile. 

He makes up his mind to put in a little bit more effort today, for Jared's sake. Jensen knows he tends to pine when he likes someone, tends to retreat and mull it over, but it's not Jared's fault and he doesn't want to drag him down with him.

He can do this for Jared. He can be happy, enjoy spending time with Jared, and have fun as long as it lasts.

+

The day is, unsurprisingly, awesome. 

It's not that different from how things were between them before – just two friends having a great time together – and on the other hand it's startlingly different.

After breakfast, Jared herds him into the shower and joins him. He presses Jensen against the tiles and gets down on his knees, claiming Jensen needs to be properly dirty before getting clean.

At the golf course, Jared is his usual self. Goofy, talkative, whooping and laughing way too loudly, and hugging Jensen more times than he can count. People are giving them dirty looks, but Jensen can't bring himself to care because he's having fun. 

They spend the afternoon lazing around the house, playing with the dogs, before they get ready for dinner. Jared drives, and opens doors for Jensen, plays footsie with him under the table, and insists on paying for Jensen's dinner. He kisses Jensen in the car when they stop at a red light on the way home, and then again the second the front door clicks shut behind him. 

Jared takes him up to his room, and they start undressing each other on the way up, falling into bed together, kissing and touching. 

"Good day?" Jared asks afterward, naked limbs tangled together. His hand is stroking up and down Jensen's side, and Jensen feels boneless and satisfied, body still humming with pleasure.

"Good day," he replies, and Jared kisses him.

"I'm glad," he says. "Maybe next weekend we can go hiking. Or take a day trip somewhere."

"Sounds good," Jensen says, and tries not to think about how they're dangerously close to moving from best friends sleeping together to best friends dating.

+

Jensen is talking to one of the set PA's when Jared comes over and drags him away with an apologetic smile that's all fake and a flimsy excuse about needing to talk to him.

"What's up?" Jensen asks the second they're out of earshot of everyone else.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Jared says, leading Jensen to his trailer.

"Okay," Jensen says slowly once they're inside. "About what?"

"Remember when I suggested we have sex and you thought it was a bad idea and it totally turned out to be awesome?" Jared asks, pulling Jensen down on the couch with him.

"It wasn't that long ago, Jared. And we've been sleeping together ever since. So yes, I remember."

"Great. Well, that proves my ideas are great," Jared says. "And I have another one."

"Should I be worried?"

"I think we shouldn't sleep with other people," Jared goes on, ignoring Jensen's question. 

"What?" Jensen asks.

"It's a good idea," Jared promises. "Just listen to me, okay? The thing is, the sex is really good, right?"

"Right," Jensen agrees. He's not sure where Jared is going with this, or why – not that he's sleeping with anyone else anyway – so he figures he can humor Jared.

"Well then, it makes no sense for us to sleep with other people. There's no guarantee that sex with someone else would be great, and why bother when we can totally get our needs met with each other," Jared says. "I don't want to have bad sex with other people when I could be having awesome sex with you. Life's too short for that kinda stuff, Jensen."

"Okay. Why are you bringing this up, Jared?"

"Because I'm totally right and I just want what's best for you," Jared says. "I'm good for you. PAs are not."

"PAs?" Jensen asks, confused.

"Yes. So you shouldn't sleep with her."

"With whom?"

"The PA, Jensen. Try to keep up, okay?" Jared asks, impatience clear in his voice. "She's been making sex eyes at you all day, and leering at you when you weren't looking, and I just think that's not gonna be a good idea. It's just gonna get messy."

"Jared," Jensen starts. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I didn't plan on sleeping with any PA."

"Well, good," Jared says, nodding. "You shouldn't. I'm glad we agree."

"Jared, what the fuck are you on about?"

"Nothing," Jared says. "I just thought I'd bring it up. So, uh, you agree that we shouldn't be sleeping with other people, right?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone but you anyway," Jensen says. "When the hell would I do that? We spend all of our time together."

"Oh," Jared says. "Well, good. Me neither."

"Okay. You do know you're being really weird, right?"

Jared deflates a little. "I'm not," he argues. "I just thought about it and I think it'd be good if we only slept with each other. Plus, that's safer, right? You never know what kind of STDs and stuff other people have."

"So you're scared I'm gonna fuck someone who has an STD without protection and pass it on to you?" Jensen asks, more amused than insulted.

Jared frowns. "No," he admits. "But technically. You shouldn't be sleeping with tons of people at the same time."

"Well, we already established that we're not doing that," Jensen says.

"Right," Jared says and rubs his hands down his jeans. "So, hey, if we weren't on set I'd seal the deal with a kiss."

Jensen gives him a small smile. "I guess I'll just have to imagine the kiss."

"Shut up," Jared replies, grinning, and leans in to kiss Jensen softly.

+

Jared flops down on the couch where Jensen is reading a book with a dramatic sigh, his head falling onto Jensen's lap.

"What's up?" Jensen asks, not looking up from the book.

"My brother demands that I come home for his birthday next weekend," Jared says.

"Okay," Jensen says, peering down at Jared over the edge of the book. "You love your brother and you always say you don't get to see him often enough."

"My whole family is getting together," Jared adds.

"And you love your whole family."

"Yes," Jared says carefully. "You love them too. And you love Texas."

"I do," Jensen says, lips tugging up in a smile, and finally puts his book down.

"Yeah, which is why you should come with me."

"That so?"

"Yes," Jared says. "My mom is gonna make awesome food, and it'll be loads of fun, and I always wanted to have sex in my room."

"You never had sex in your room?" Jensen asks.

"I was really gangly and awkward," Jared says. "My mom was a teacher at the school I went to, I was really into drama and math, and kinda accident prone."

"So no then?"

Jared groans. "No," he says. "But now I'm a total stud and you need to come home with me so we can have sex in my old room."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jared echoes and his face breaks out into a beam. "Awesome! My mother will be psyched."

Jensen can't hold the small, pleased smile back, seeing Jared so happy. 

"And we should totally do it in the restroom at the airport, too," Jared adds. "Always wanted to do that. I'd suggest on the plane, but that might be too risky."

"Good to know you're being so responsible about public sex," Jensen teases.

"Always," Jared promises. "I don't want to get you into trouble, Jensen Ackles."

Jensen rests his hand on Jared's stomach, and thinks, _too damn late for that_.

+

The weekend in Texas starts just the way Jensen thought it would. They get up late and have to rush to the airport, which happens about every other time they travel somewhere, and Jared gets maudlin about leaving the dogs with the dog-sitter. His mood brightens once they're actually on the plane, and he starts babbling about all the stuff he wants to do while in Texas and his family and Jensen smiles patiently and listens.

Jared's mother and sister are waiting for them at the airport and greet them hugs, and then there are even more hugs once they get to the house. There's food and everyone talks over each other and laughing, and Jensen loves it.

The weekend takes a turn for the weird, though, when Jared kisses him in front of his whole family. And none of them seem surprised.

"So, um," Jensen starts when they're alone in Jared's room in the afternoon. "Your family knows about us."

"Of course," Jared says.

"Okay. What exactly do they know?"

"What do you mean?" Jared asks.

Jensen frowns. "I mean, what did you tell them? That we're having sex?"

"I told them we're seeing each other," Jared says with a shrug.

"Okay."

"Cause we kinda are," Jared continues.

"We are?" Jensen repeats.

"Jensen. We go out together, we share a bed almost every night, we have sex, we spend most of the time alone kissing and cuddling," Jared says. 

"That's not what we said we'd do," Jensen points out. "We said friends with benefits."

Jared sighs and sits down on the bed, motioning for Jensen to join him. "Okay, thing is, occasionally my ideas aren't _that_ great," he admits. "And I thought you kinda got it when I said I didn't want us to sleep with other people."

"Yeah, exactly, sleep with other people. It was still about sex," Jensen says, stupidly.

Jared snorts. "Jen. I was jealous as hell because that PA was flirting with you," he says.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Jared echoes. "So. Is this the part where you reject me and I'll start crying and my mom will try to comfort me with cookies while my brother offers to beat you up for hurting me?"

"Jared," Jensen starts with a sigh.

"No, okay, there's more I gotta get out first. When I first suggested this whole sex thing, I really wasn't trying to fool you into dating me or anything. You're crazily gorgeous and you're my best friend, and we were both single so I thought why not? But then I kinda, you know, fell for you, and I know you kept saying this would end horribly and get complicated, and you were _right_ ," Jared says, words spoken fast. "But I really think we'd be good together. We're best friends, we get along really well, and we obviously got the whole sex and affection thing down. And I have feelings for you. Crazy, serious, strong feelings."

Jensen inhales, feeling a lump in his throat, and then he cups Jared's face and kisses him.

When they break apart, Jared is looking at him all tentatively and hopeful. "So. Yes to the whole dating thing?"

"Yes to the whole dating thing," Jensen says. "But just so you know, I _told_ you this casual sex thing wouldn't work."

"You did. Cause you're smart," Jared says, smiling widely. "And hot. And fun. And cute."

"Shut up," Jensen says with a laugh, feeling light and happy. He kisses Jared again, short and sweet.

"Jensen?"

"Hmm."

"I'm glad you feel the same way. You do, right? About the whole crazy, serious, strong feelings?" Jared asks, pulling Jensen down on the bed with him.

"Totally mutual," Jensen confirms, and laughs at how happy Jared looks. 

"I totally have good ideas sometimes. Admit it."

"The best," Jensen murmurs, and kisses Jared again.


End file.
